1. Field
The exemplary embodiments generally relate to providing a view sensor, a home control system including the view sensor, and a method of controlling the home control system, and more particularly, to providing a view sensor that captures a user and simultaneously displays an image, a home control system including the view sensor, and a method of controlling the home control system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices having various functions have been recently provided to homes. In particular, home electronic devices have been independently developed and respectively provide different Ubiquitous service exchange (UX) types. Also, the number of remote controllers has increased in proportion to an increase in the number of home electronic devices.
The home electronic devices are typically installed in places where the user is positioned, but may not enable the user to continuously view content that the user is viewing when the user walks around the home. Since a plurality of electronic devices may provide different UX types, it may be difficult for the user to smoothly control the plurality of electronic devices.
Also, various types of remote controllers may be provided to control the plurality of electronic devices. However, the user may not remember a position of a remote controller corresponding to an electronic device that the user wants to control. If the user does not find the remote controller corresponding to the electronic device that the user wants to control, the user may not be able to control the electronic device or may be required to manually control the electronic device by using a button installed in the electronic device.
Other types of electronic devices may share contents through one-to-one communication or may use the contents through a cellular phone having a remote control function. Also, electronic devices may be controlled through voice recognition or motion recognition. However, it is very inconvenient for the user to establish an environment setting in order to execute the one-to-one communication. Also, if the cellular phone having the remote control function disappears, the user may be required to waste time to find the cellular phone. In addition, accuracy of the voice recognition or the motion recognition may be low, and there may be a problem with a performance of a sensor.